Summer (Where Do We Begin?)
|hình ảnh = Summer_Where_Do_We_Begin_-_Phin_&_Ferb_with_Yellow_Background.jpg |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |phát hành = 2 tháng 8, 2011 |thực hiện = Danville (chiều không gian thứ 2) |ban nhạc = Phineas và Ferb ||ban nhạc 2 = Phineas và Ferb |thể loại nhạc = Pop tươi vui. |thời gian = 1:57 2:43 (album) |bài kế trước = Rollercoaster (Ferb) A-G-L-E-T (Phineas) |bài tiếp theo = Kick It Up A Notch |đoạn nhạc = 210 px Phiên bản tập phim 210 px Phiên bản album}} " |hình ảnh = SummerFlyOnTheWall.jpg |chú thích = |ban nhạc = Baljeet, Isabella và Buford |ban nhạc 2 = Isabella, Buford và Baljeet |tuyển tập = |phát hành = |thực hiện = Danville |thể loại = Pop tươi vui |thời gian = 00:10 |bài kế trước = "Whalemingo" (Buford) "Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart" (Baljeet) "Jetpack Volleyball" (Isabella) |bài tiếp theo = "Improbably Knot" (Baljeet) "Wake Up Better" (Buford) "Backyard Hodge Podge" (Isabella) |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản "Fly On the Wall". }} [tạm dịch: Mùa hè (Ta bắt đầu từ đâu nhỉ)] là bài hát trong bộ phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Nó được thực hiện bởi Phineas và Ferb với những điều vui tươi khi họ nói lên những điều vui vẻ trong kì nghỉ hè cho anh em song sinh của họ. Đây là bài hát thứ 7 nằm trong tuyển tập Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions và nó cũng được hát bởi Baljeet, Buford và Isabella trong tập "Fly On the Wall" và được xếp hạng 5 trong Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. Lời bài hát Phiên bản tập phim Phineas-2: Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago. Phineas: You guys don't have summer? Wel...that's...that's terrible. Phineas-2: Summer. It sounds dangerous yet oddly compelling. What is it? Phineas: What is summer? Man, where do I begin! Phineas: The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, and where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister in... Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. (Phineas-2 và Ferb-2 run cầm cập) Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, Phineas và Phineas-2: The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, and where do we begin? Hợp xướng: Summer, and where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Phiên bản album Hợp xướng: It's summer... Phineas: Summer is runnin' through the sprinklers in your T-shirt, shoes and jeans Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true There's so much more to do The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane. Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, The nights are shorter, Phineas và Phineas-2: The sun is shining. Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: Summer, every single moment is worth it's weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Hợp xướng: Summer, man, where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Hợp xướng: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Hợp xướng: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Phiên bản "Fly On the Wall" Phineas: Well, what is summer all about? Isabella, Buford và Baljeet: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and— Phineas: Yeah, we all know the song. But I'm not exactly sure how... Bản dịch Phiên bản tập phim Phineas-2: Mùa hè? Tớ nghĩ nó đã bị cấm khoảng một thời gian dài rồi. Phineas: Các cậu không có mùa hè ư? Vậy... đó... thật kinh khủng. Phineas-2: Mùa hè. Nó nghe thật nguy hiểm nhưng vẫn có chút lạc quan bên trong. Nó là gì? Phineas: Mùa hè là gì ư? Tớ phải bắt đầu từ đâu đây? Phineas: Ban ngày thì dài hơn, Ban đêm thì ngắn hơn, Mặt trời cứ chiếu sáng. Ferb: Đôi lúc nó có ấm hơn. Phineas: Đó là mùa hè, từng khoảnh khắc khoảnh khắc một đáng giá hơn cả ngàn vàng. Mùa hè, nó như là câu chuyện tuyệt nhất và nó đang được xem xét để kể lại. Có cả cây kem và soda anh đào chảy xuống cả cằm bạn. Mùa hè đấy, và ta nên bắt đầu từ đâu? Mùa hè như ao và hồ và vòi tưới vườn, cố gắng chống trả dòng nước. Mùa hè, chạy xe đạp và đi trượt ván và chỉ ngồi đó dang chân. Nó cũng gồm... Lướt trên mọi con sóng, tạo ra những tiểu robot, Hoặc đi tìm não của Frankenstein. Đi tìm loài chim cưu, vạch sơn trên cả lục địa, Hoặc làm chị gái của ta phát... Khoan đã, có lẽ ta đi hơi nhanh rồi đấy. (Phineas-2 và Ferb-2 run cầm cập) Mùa hè, có lũ dế và ve sầu và một cốc nước chanh mát lành. Mùa hè, là ngồi cùng với anh trai bạn tại dưới bóng râm của một gốc cây ở sân sau. Vì thể nó có ý nghĩa với tớ. Ban ngày thì dài hơn, Phineas và Phineas-2: Ban đêm thì ngắn hơn, Mặt trời cứ chiếu sáng. Ferb-2: Đôi lúc nó có ấm hơn. Phineas: Đó là mùa hè, từng khoảnh khắc khoảnh khắc một đáng giá hơn cả ngàn vàng. Mùa hè, nó như là câu chuyện tuyệt nhất và nó đang được xem xét để kể lại. Có cả cây kem và soda anh đào chảy xuống cả cằm bạn. Mùa hè đấy, và ta nên bắt đầu từ đâu? Hợp xướng: Mùa hè, và ta nên bắt đầu từ đâu? Phineas: Mùa hè đấy, ta nên bắt đầu từ đâu? Phiên bản album Phiên bản "Fly on the Wall" Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jon Colton Barry *Robert F. Hughes Mã BMI #13200375 Lỗi Nối tiếp Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát de:Sommer (Man, wo fang ich nur an?) es:Canción del Verano pl:Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) pt-br:Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) nl:Zomer, man, wat een nieuw begin? Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Buford Van Stomm hát Thể_loại:S Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:A đến Z